High School Never Ends
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: AU: Meet Yami Sennen:The sexy, mysterious, drop-dead gorgeous popular guy at Domino High who can charm anyone he wants. Yet, the very first words he got from Yugi were: Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. God bless him! YYxY
1. Go To Hell, Yami Sennen!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **1 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Perverted!Yami, and an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3)

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

Monday is the worst day _ever_. I mean, first I woke up late on the first day of going to Domino High School, rushing to get the new school uniform on and then rushing downstairs only to get a piece of toast and mumble a goodbye to my grandfather, Sugoroku Motou and dashing down the street towards my new school. The cool autumn air felt good on my face as I was nearing the front gate of the high school.

-_I'm so happy to finally being able to go to a school that actually cares about education_- I thought to myself as I slowed down and started to walk to the main office to get a map of the school as well as my timetable. As soon as I got both of them, I went back into the hallway and walked towards room 410, which was the second to last door on the left. This school looked way better than the last high school I was in...in fact, I think Domino is twice as big as the one I used to go to.

My old school in Egypt didn't have as many classes, and lacked motivated teachers to actually teach the subjects. So I moved out of my parent's house (My parent's didn't care much about me anyways), and moved in with my grandfather, who was really happy to have someone live with him. He told me all about Japan and how everything was much more advanced there than it was in Egypt, so I finally decided to pack up my stuff and live in Japan.

My thoughts came to a stop when I stood in front of the door to my homeroom. Putting the map and my timetable in my jacket pocket, I swallowed nervously before knocking on the door. An middle-aged man poked his head out of the door, and his brown eyes slightly widened as he looked at me. "You must be the new kid." The man said as he opened the door all the way and showed the rest of his body off. He was wearing a decent grey suit with a black tie around his neck.

The man, who now I know is the teacher, Mr. Kurosawa, made me introduce myself in front of what seemed to be noisy, unbearably rude people. My left eye twitched.

"Hello. My name is Motou Yugi."

A roar of laughter along with a few whistles came from my _new _classmates, in which I now consider them 'cockroaches' in my head. Damn it. I really do _hate _Mondays. I sighed, and awaited for one of the 'cockroaches' to question me.

"Hey Yugi!" A loud voice rang out. "You look exactly like the guy in the back here. His name is Yami Sennen. Are you two related biologically or what?" The voice continued. Many laughed at that. I fought the urge to stomp out of the room and plan to exterminate this whole school that was apparently full of these damn 'cockroaches', but I managed to keep a calm look on my face and decided to look around in search of the one that apparently looked like me.

I noticed that the teacher had not said a word since I spoke my first and only sentence of introduction. He must of thought that I might as well start to get used to this. Twitching at this fact, my amethyst eyes kept scanning the classroom until they settled on the only person in this room that wasn't laughing.

I took in the sight of him, and decided that he was, indeed, a spitting replica of me. The only difference between us is that he had lightning bolts that that struck up in his ebony hair, his eyes were pools of crimson that anyone could get lost in, and had a more well-toned body than I did.

-_Wait a minute...Did he just wink at me?_-

I blinked at him, and then saw him smiling at me. Not the kind of smile that is friendly and gives you a warm feeling on the inside. No, this smile could make any girl or boy faint from this smile. I would call that smile his killer-smile. But you must be wondering why _I _didn't faint because of that smile.

Maybe I have a strong immune system? Do I look like one who possess some kind of natural ability? I didn't think so.

The laughter faded, and I was _not_ pleased by that. They were all waiting for his response. Or mine.

Finally, he said in a deep baritone voice, "I wouldn't admit it if I were related to him." Their laughter returned. -_Neither would I you conceited jackass._- But I couldn't summon enough courage to say what I was thinking. Instead I gave him the best death glare I could and then stared at my shoes, waiting for the teacher to tell me where my seat would be.

The teacher finally came back to life and announced that my seat would be the empty one that was next to the window, at the corner, right beside Yami Sennen. The keyword here is_ beside_.

I wouldn't have minded if the teacher told me that my seat would be the one that was four rows in front of Yami Sennen. Or, for that matter, I would have been very _thankful _if the teacher said that my seat would be sixteen feet away from Yami Sennen.

In the end, I couldn't think of anything I had/hadn't done to deserve this.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but feel stares directed at me, as if I've done something wrong. I sensed that I was in danger; twenty-five pairs of eyes were on me, the unfriendly looks coming from the guys while the girls gave me looks that indicated imminent murder in the near future.

Ignoring the stares, I started to glare at my desk until I thought I was burning holes through it, until felt something move up my leg. I stopped staring at my desk, and without thinking about it, looked down to see what was rubbing up against my pant leg.

To my horror, it was a steel-toe clad boot, that connected to a blue leather covered leg and finally went up to see a pair of amused crimson eyes staring at me. Yami Sennen gave me another one of his killer-smiles, and leaned in next to me and whispered, "Hey there, Little One. Nice to meet you."

I don't know whether it was the way he said 'Little One', or that I was still pissed off about the first statement he made earlier, but something in me snapped and I grabbed his collar, hauling him up until he was face to face with me, and said in the most threatening tone I've ever used, "Go to hell, Yami Sennen!" I let him go, and stood up and left when the bell rang to go to the next class.

-_Heh, I probably got him off my case now!_- I thought happily as I pulled out my map and went towards my next class, with a bright smile on my face. I only hope that I didn't have every class with Yami Sennen, because I don't know if I can handle having that cocky jerk in _every _class. With that in mind, I keep on going down the hall towards my next class.

-_Maybe Mondays aren't so bad after all._- I grinned as I got ready to introduce my self again to even more 'cockroaches'.

* * *

Rabbit: So what do you think? My first actual YGO story! This is for the cliché challenge on BPSC forum! :D /Hands out puzzleshipping plushies/

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! X3


	2. Damn You, Yami Sennen!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **2 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), and violent!Yugi

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

I was running down the hall, cursing my short legs under my breath for the umpteenth time, for I was running late for my next class, which was on the _other _side of the school building. -_Why do they give you classes that are so far apart for?_- I wondered as I kept running, not noticing where I was going, until I crashed into someone and barely kept myself up from falling by taking a few steps back from the impact.

"What the fu--?"

"Sorry!" I quickly said and was about to rush off, until I felt the one who I ran into grip my arm. I quickly looked back at the one I now identified as Ushio, one of 'failing' cockroaches that I've heard has a real bad reputation, and has been kept back a grade because of the fights he gets into.

Typical that I would run into someone that I would rather see drop off the face of this planet. I think karma is trying to tell me something.

But on to more pressing matters, Ushio was now saying something to me and I had to get my head out of making a list for reasons of why karma must hate me.

"Sorry? Is that all your gonna say to me?" He asked me in a tone that didn't sound right to me. As if...he was trying to _hit _on me. My left eye twitched again. Damn it. Please tell me I was wrong into thinking that...

I took a deep breath and said, "What do you want?"

"Wanna get a cup of coffee with me after school?" Remind me to kill myself later on for being right.

"I don't drink coffee." I snapped at him as I yanked my arm out of his hand forcefully.

"A drink then. It doesn't have to be coffee." Ushio and put his huge hand on my shoulder. -_Just another cockroach, just another cockroach, just another cockroach-_ I chanted in my head as I came up with a quick and effective excuse to get out of this situation.

"I'm late for class." Greatest excuse ever.

"Late for class? That's cool. Then you can skip that class and come with me now. My name is Demetrius Ushio. What's your name, cutie?" Oh hell no. Not only does this guy talk too much, but he has the audacity to call me cute! There goes this day being an okay day for me.

"Get your hand off of me! Or else you are going to lose it!" I hissed at him, giving him a deadly glare. He only chuckled and said, "Really? You gonna make me lose my arm?" I could tell that he thought this was amusing. Now my right eye started twitching as well.

-_Wait a minute...Arm? Didn't I say hand? Uggh. Must not let the stupidity be my downfall. Well, since he insists, I can separate his arm from his shoulder.-_

I was thrown out of my thoughts when he pushed me up against the set of lockers we were near. Looking at me with those eyes that so reminded me of a _freakin _cockroach, he said out loud, "I'm scared, cutie."

_-That does it. This bastard is going to get a fist to the face. That, and his arm is going to tear off when I'm done with him!-_

I growled at him and was about to take him down until he suddenly flew off me. I blinked and then heard a familiar voice say, "Get away from him, asshole."

I recognize that voice anywhere. The voice that hasn't spoken to me since "Hello Little One. Nice to meet you." It's been sixteen days. Thereabouts. I wasn't counting. Really.

"What's it got to do with you, Sennen?" Ushio asked glancing at the man in question.

"He's from my class."

"Really? You from his class, cutie?" I snapped and kicked him twice where the sun doesn't shine. I grinned as Ushio went down on his knees and started to cuss me out. Maybe karma was on my side today, since I got the pleasure of bringing one cockroach to his knees.

"Nice one, Yugi." Yami Sennen said his third sentence to me in two weeks. Forget what I said about karma...it still hates my guts for some ungodly reason still.

Ushio finally stood up from the floor, but wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Yami, and started to crack his knuckles. He must of heard Yami's comment, because he looked _very _pissed off at him. Yami surprised me by just smiling at Ushio.

-_Fight? They are going to fight now? If Yami beats him to death, then would I still have the chance to rip his arm off? And maybe even smash his guts into the ground like the cockroach he is?-_

Ushio attempted to punch Yami in the face, but failed to do so and instead got a punch to the stomach. He kept on attempting to hit Yami, but Yami dodged each time. Around the seventh and final miss, Ushio got one hard in the jaw and passed out before he could touch Yami.

Yami took this chance to slide up next to me and gave me another one of his _killer-smiles_ and whispered in my ear, "Still want to make him lose his hand?" His fourth sentence to me was a question.

I turned to glare at him and replied, "Damn you, Yami Sennen!" And as I turned to walk off, I saw Yami giving me the biggest grin he could muster.

Actually, I was going to say, "Damn you, Yami!" But there was no way I would call him Yami as if I actually known him as a friend. But why did I damn him after three weeks of silence? Because he wouldn't let me finish Ushio off? Or because he sounded so freakin cocky when he talked to me? Or maybe because he saw the whole thing and didn't drag Ushio off right from the start? Or maybe _even _because of his reason for telling Ushio off was that I was his freakin classmate?

Now that I think about it, I _honestly_ don't know.

* * *

Rabbit: Did anyone see this coming? I did. :D /Hugs Yugi/ I've made him a bit violent, haven't I? Think I should tone down the violence a bit? /hands out puzzleshipping plushies to all/ And there will be more interaction between Yami and Yugi in the next chapter! Huzzah!

And thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved this story! You guys are super special awesome!

More reviews makes me write more! So please review for me! You know you want to! :D


	3. Attention, Yami Sennen!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **3 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), and violent!Yugi

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

-_Yami thinking-_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

-_Thank god for lunchtime!_- I thought happily as I added a skip to my steps while walking towards the lunchroom. It was the only time during the school day that I loved the most, and I loved every minute of it. As I was nearing the lunchroom, I heard a screeching voice behind me yelling, "Hey Yugi! Please wait up for us!"-_Just keep going. Act like you can't hear anything right now_.- I really didn't want to deal with anyone before I ate because most of the time things end badly when I'm on an empty stomach while dealing with cockroaches. I sped up and went through the door into the cafeteria, and quickly snagged a sandwich from the salad bar.

As I went to go outside to eat, I couldn't help but take a quick glance behind me to see if anyone was still following me. No one was behind me, much less even staring in my direction._-So far so good.-_ I breathed in relief when I got to my favorite place to eat, which was under the biggest cherry blossom tree in the school yard. I sagged against the said tree until I was sitting down. This was the only place in which I had time by myself, and didn't have to deal with anyone for the next thirty minutes.

But of course, as soon as I finished off the last bit of my sandwich, I saw three girls walking in my direction. This can't be good. For you see, the past few days have been very _annoying_, and the simple fact for this is because I've been getting threatening letters, a lot of death glares, and more than once I've seen a dead rat in my locker. Trust me, it makes me wonder if someone has a dead rat fetish or something. And the part that just pisses me off is that all of this is coming from Yami Sennen's fanclub. Which is mostly made up of this school's population.

What did I do to deserve all this? Hell, I don't even know. Maybe Sennen told them about how much I hate him and decided to sic his fanclub after me. Wouldn't surprise me if that did _happen_. My left eye started to twitch as I finally noticed that the three girls were standing in front of me, waiting for me to acknowledge their presence. Hmph.

I should just get up and leave, but that may lead to even more threatening letters for me, so I stood up from my spot and leaned against the tree with my arms across my chest. Not even noticing that my left eye was still twitching.

"Hey." I said as I looked at them, noticing that each girl had different hair colors, so I mentally named them: Yellow, Brown, and Pink. I admit that Pink looks weird with her hair like that, but hey, I can't be talking. My hair is as weird as they come. But at least mine looks natural! And jeeze. They really do need to change the school uniform for the girls. Is it even possible that skirts can be that short on girls?

As I was pondering about the school uniform and what a monstrosity it was, Yellow decided to step up and reply, "Hey Yugi! We tried to get your attention earlier, but I don't think you heard me calling for you." Ah. So Yellow is the one who screeched at me. That's nice to know.

"What do you three want?" I asked, as I kept my calm mask on; inside I was screaming and cursing at my bad luck. What in the _hell_ did I do to deserve this? I was pulled from my thoughts as Brown took to Yellow's left side and say: "We just wanted to ask you something, Yugi! It's very important!"

I rolled my eyes. But before I could ask what this was all about, Pink decided to get into the conversation and narrowed her eyes at me, like I've done something wrong already. She came right up to my side and hissed at me, "What the hell have you been doing with Yami?"

I blinked. And blinked again. "What?" Is all that came out of my mouth as I looked at Pink as if she grew a second head. I can't believe this. _-What do they think I want to do with Yami Sennen anyway?-_ I shook my head of that thought and glared at Pink, Yellow, and Brown.

"Don't give us that act. We _know_ you hooked up with Yami." Brown sneered at me and glared back at me.

My right eye started to twitch violently as my mind processed Brown's words. They _know_? What the _hell _do they know? For as far as I can tell, I've already damned Yami Sennen, and even told him to go to hell! How is that hooking up with him? _-Fangirls,_- I decided, -_ruin everything!- _

"Look, I don't care what-" I was interrupted by Yellow, which annoys the hell out of me when people do that to me.

"Yami hasn't been answering our calls at all." She hissed at me. I felt my left eyebrow raise at the comment.

_-You have got to be kidding me.- _I wanted to yell at the girls that if he were to answer every single call he would be busy every minute of the day. That, and he could probably earn millions by just charging those who call him.

It was then that the three girls got in my face and started whining, "He doesn't want to accept our invitation to go anywhere." "He wasn't like that before you before you went to sit beside him." "He won't even attend our parties anymore!"

That's it. I can't stand being harped at by a bunch of screeching cockroaches! I finally yelled out, "Stop it!" And just like that, they stopped harping. Giving them a glare once again, I acidly said: "I don't know what has gotten into those thick skulls that most likely has nothing in them anyway, but what Yami does, has nothing to do with me, okay?" But as I said this, I already knew it wasn't going to get them off my case.

Pink managed to punch me in the shoulder very hard and angrily replied, "Don't give us that shit."

_-Stay calm Yugi. You were raised not to hit girls. Just chill.- _I unfolded my arms and rubbed the place where Pink had hit me. Instead of running away, I took a deep breath and said: "Listen carefully. Yami Sennen is the last person on earth that I want to be with. I have no wish to hook up with him. So I _really_ don't give a damn what you want to do with him. If you are really desperate to find out if whether or not he is interested in me, feel free to ask him. I'm sure his answer is a huge _no_. Got it?"

With that out of my system, I turned to go and try to forget about today until a hand clamped down on my shoulder. "How do we know you aren't lying?" Brown said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

I sighed and resisted to turn around and bang my head repeatedly on the tree, but then I got an idea of how to get these cockroaches out of my hair once and for all! I grinned, actually wondering why I didn't think of this before! "I'll prove it." I said happily as I motioned them to follow me back into the school and down the hall towards the broadcasting room.

Upon entering the room, I saw that there was an average looking guy sitting behind a desk where all the announcements were made on the PA system. He looked very bored at the moment, but as soon as he saw the 'cockroaches' behind me, he immediately perked up in his seat. _-Figures._- I suppressed as sigh as I wandered up to the announcer and slammed my hands down on the desk, and grinned as I watched the man jump out of his seat in surprise and turned his attention towards me. "Now that I have your attention, can I please make an announcement?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I saw his eyes wander back towards the girls.

The announcer just sat there and nodded his head and I resisted the urge to strangle the man. But now wasn't a good time, as I came here with a purpose: to get these girls off my back once and for all and for all the threatening letters, dead rats, and death glares to stop now.

I picked up the microphone from the desk and then pushed the button on the side of the stereo to 'on'. I cleared my throat and gathering up my courage and spoke into the microphone. "Good afternoon, Domino High. Sorry for this interruption. Attention, Yami Sennen! Would you please come over to the broadcasting room immediately please. Thank you."

I silently cheered on the inside. _-Hurry up, Yami Sennen! So I can finally be left alone by your annoying fanclub!-_

* * *

Rabbit: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! For in the next one, sparks (and maybe some fists), will fly between Yugi and Yami! X3

A special thanks goes out to my beta reader, AtemuxSunehri! /Glomps Sun/ And to Spirithorse, who made me the happiest girl in the world with her crack fic! I love you and all the others on the BPSC forum! :D

Remember, reviews makes me very happy! Happy means more chapters! Hit the blue button! You know you want to! X3


	4. Let Go Of Me, Yami Sennen!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **4 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), violent!Yugi, and Perverted!Yami

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

After my announcement over the PA system, Yami Sennen came striding in the room with that killer-smile on his face. I mentally sighed as I heard the girls squeal beside me as he stopped a few feet away in front of me.

"Hiiii Yami!" The fangirls were body-flirting like crazy. That doesn't surprise me.

But instead of replying back to the girls, Yami looked at me and said in an amused tone, "Was that you Yugi? The announcement?"

"Yeah. It was." I replied back, as I heard the announcer grab the microphone from me and hissed out, "Hey! If you guys need to talk, then do it elsewhere. The broadcasting is still on you know!"

I turned and glared at the announcer, watching him cower in his chair as I hissed back at him, "No, this is meant for the whole school to hear!" I got the satisfaction of watching him slide down his chair in fear before I turned back to face the one who has been unknowingly causing me to go through hell these past few days: Yami Sennen. I glared at him and said out loud so the whole school could hear my voice, "Can you tell the school that I have _nothing_ to do with you at all?" I absolutely refused to say his first name out loud.

"_Alright!" _the announcer made me jump a bit in surprise as he sprang up from his chair in excitement. "Listen up, everyone! Motou Yugi is asking Sennen Yami to make a declaration here!" My left eye twitched at his comment, and silently awaited for Yami Sennen to answer my question.

His smile only widened; I swear it was going to turn into a grin any minute now. He surprised me by stepping a bit closer to me and ask, "May I know what exactly what you mean by _you have nothing to do with me_?" If possible, his smile got wider.

I growled low in my throat and gritted my teeth in frustration. _-He knows exactly what I meant by that question. So why couldn't he just say it?- _

I got out of my chain of thoughts and glared at Yami Sennen and hissed out loud, "I want you tell the your fanclub- no, the _whole _school that I am not in a relationship with you. I know you are not interested in me, and neither am I interested in you. I'm doing this because I don't want to see anymore dead rats in my locker; I don't want anymore threatening letters; and I _definitely _don't want anymore _cockroaches_ to bother me while I am _attempting _to enjoy my lunchtime!"

I felt the three girls burn holes into my back after I stopped to take a deep breath from my rant, and before anyone else could utter a word at me, I added, 'Just say whatever it is you feel about me, okay?"

As I said those words, Yami Sennen's smile turned into a full blown grin. You know, the type of grin that showed his teeth. _-He does have nice teeth, very nice white shiny teeth...-_ I blinked a couple of times at that thought, and before I had the chance to kick myself for thinking that, the announcer came back to life and finally said, "Attention, School! This is a really important announcement! Yami Sennen is grinning, mind you. His teeth are gleaming like diamonds!"

The announcer went over towards where the video camera was and flipped it on, and then aimed the camera at both me and Yami Sennen. He quickly pushed the three girls out of the room, which the said three girls struggled to stay in the room until the announcer told them to go to the assembly hall. "I want only want Yugi and Yami on video." He said and shut the door on their faces. He shuffled back towards his desk to retrieve the microphone, and then went on the other side of the room where the camera was propped up and started to talk to the whole school.

"Everyone! Please proceed to the assembly hall immediately to view this historical moment." I almost smirked at that comment. Heh, this? Historical? Please. This would be more like me gaining me freedom back-

"Say whatever it is I feel about you?" Yami asked, stopping my thoughts altogether.

"Yes." I nodded at him.

"Over the PA system?"

"Yes."

"You sure you won't regret this later?"

"I regret that I haven't thought of this earlier."

"Really?"

"Are you going to say it or not?"

"You won't tell me to go to hell or damn me when I say it?"

"No."

And then he went silent. But he was still grinning at me as if there was a joke that I obviously didn't get. Again, I got frustrated, and demanded, "Is it so hard to say _I am not interested in you_? No, make it _I will never be interested in you._"

"Yes." He finally spoke out.

"Yes what?" I growled out impatiently.

He took another step towards me until we were almost inches away from each other. I felt my face heat up at the nearness of Yami Sennen, but I was determined to get him to get all this over with.

He slowly lifted up his right hand and gently cupped my face with it and said, "Yes, it's quite hard for me to say that I am not interested in you." "Huh?" Came out of my mouth before I could even stop it. But he pressed two fingers to my lips to silence me as he continued talking to me in what seemed to be an alluring voice.

"We are not in a relationship. But I have feelings for you. Two words. Both start with 'L'." He said, and I felt as if the whole world was crashing down around me. I wanted to at least tell him to go to hell, but I couldn't eat my words in front of my teachers and classmates. As I finally gained control of my body, I overheard the announcer saying, "Wow! This is amazing! Isn't _love _and _lust _the two famous romantic words that start with 'L'?"

That was the last straw. None of this was going the way I wanted it to be. -_Damn you, Yami Sennen! I hope you fry in the nineteenth level of hell!-_ I just stood there and watch as Yami Sennen put his face an inch away from mine and say, "Want me to say more?"

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out. But instead of answering me like any normal human would do, his grin somehow then turned arrogant. I pushed away from him. I think I surprised the both of us when my fist connected to the side of Yami Sennen's face. I quickly turned away after that, not wanting to know if I really did hurt him or not.

...But he was asking for it! And then the damn announcer had to bounce back to life and yell out, "Did everyone see that? Yugi has returned Yami's sentiments. If this isn't historical, then I don't know what is! No offense, Yami, but I'm just entertaining the school. I'm pretty sure that super punch are more worth more than words. You alright, Yami? I don't see anything bloody from here! Nothing broken, right?"

My left eye starting twitching again as I felt guilt wash all over me. I really didn't mean to hit him, but I shouldn't have let my anger override my actions. It just wasn't who I was. This was what made me turn back to see if I had hurt him accidentally. Turns out, it was a _wrong move_.

Before I could react, that jerk had me in his arms. And when I say _before I could react,_ I mean it. How did he get so fast?

"This is so awesome! Yami Sennen has just gathered up Yugi Motou in his arms! They seem to have forgotten that they are still live on video! I wonder what Yami is going to do..." The announcer's words were ringing in my ear. Damn it.

_-What the hell is he doing anyway?- _I frantically thought as I struggled to break free of his hold. I gave up after a moment, because really? I think his arms are made out of iron or something. I decided to try another tactic to make him let go of me. Glare at him.

"Let go of me, Yami Sennen!" I seethed in rage. What would it take to get this guy off of me?

"What's the 'or else', Yugi? Maybe make me lose my arm? I'm not Demetrius Ushio, Little One." I felt the urge to punch that grin off his face. And his eyes were laughing at me! _Laughing!_ I seriously wondered if he was on drugs or not.

"No. I'm going to make you regret this." I tried to sound threatening, but it ended up coming out as a squeak. It really is hard to sound threatening when your tight in someone's arms. My right eye started to twitch. I think I might need to check to see if that is normal or not.

That grin of his, never left his face as he replied, "Maybe. But it's worth it. We are making history." My eyes widened at that remark, for I shot back at him, "Leave me out of your history." -_Haven't I made it extremely clear that I want nothing to do with him?-_

His grin faded into a frown at my words. "Sorry, Yugi. But I can't do that." He sounded so _sincerely _sorry when he said that. I snorted. _-Yeah. Sure he is.-_

His arms tightened around me, and I blinked as I saw his frown turn into grin once more as he leaned down, I blushed when I felt his mouth against my ear.

"Are you going to punch me again if I kissed you on video?" He whispered in my ear, and shifted again so our faces were inches apart from each other. Fighting down my blush, I hissed at him, "I'll _kill_ you."

I was startled by the announcer who yelled out, "Oh my. Look at how they are looking at each other! I bet they are going to kiss soon! _Hot!_ The suspense is killing us, Yami! Will you please kiss Yugi? I'm almost out of tape!"

Yami held me against him tightly and unwrapped one arm to gently cup the side of my face, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. I felt his thumb caressing my bottom lip as he moved closer to me, until I felt his breath fanning my face. My mind went blank as he whispered, "I'll make sure you'll enjoy it then, Little One." And closed the space between us.

Yami Sennen kissed me.

* * *

Rabbit: And that's it for this chapter! Like that cliffhanger? /Hides from being mobbed/ O.o Review please? And I give an extra thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/faved this story, once again!

I dedicate this chapter to Darkspine29, who threatened/encouraged me to update this story! /Huggles Dark/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And to Spirithorse; I hope this can cheer you up just a bit! /Huggles Spirit/ And also to those on the BPSC! :D

So, how many enjoyed this? Or hated it? Click on that blue button and tell me what you think will happen next! :D Review please!! /Hands out Puzzleshipping plushies to everyone/ X3


	5. Shut Up, Yami Sennen!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **5 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), violent!Yugi, and Perverted!Yami

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

I can't believe this is happening. At first, my grand plan of getting most of the school population to leave me alone was going great, but it all went downhill in a matter of _minutes_. And now I was being kissed by the one person who I _despised _the most. But that didn't stop the blush that covered my face as I tried to pull away, silently crushing the voice in the back of my head telling me to enjoy it.

_-Like hell I'm going to enjoy this! This is absurd! But how will I get of the mess that this jerk has gotten me into? How will...- _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Yami Sennen slowly pull away, and I blinked both of my eyes open as he gave me a killer-smile.

I started to curse at him. In every language I knew. And I kept on going even when the announcer yelled out, "Ladies and gentlemen! Looks like the show is over! Thank you very much for gracing us with this short historical occasion! There is still twenty minutes till the end of lunchtime! I'll get permission to play this video every day this week, during lunchtime!"

Even more furious at the announcer's little speech, I stopped my cursing rant and gave the announcer a death glare. _-What's with these cockroaches anyway? Are they that blind at what I was trying to do?- _As I contemplated the intelligence of my fellow 'schoolmates', I failed to noticed that Yami Sennen loosened his hold on me, and then did something that totally pissed me off: He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and pushed open the door with his boot.

I tried to get out of his embrace and even attempted to hit him from my unusual position, but it was useless. Yami Sennen had me completely trapped in his arms, once again. I finally gave up on struggling and trying to hit him, for all I was doing was wasting even _more _energy that I would probably need later on once this evil being that I now dubbed the 'King of Cockroaches'.

"Where are you taking me to?" I asked with a huff, and then pouted. What did I do to _deserve _this? But of course, Yami Sennen, being the King of Cockroaches, avoided answering me and instead countered my question with a question of his own.

"How heavy are you?" My right eye twitched at the implication of the question. _-I'm not heavy.-_

"First, where in the hell are you taking me to?" I growled back. He is so frustrating!

"I'm still thinking about a destination, Little One. But feel free to make any suggestions." He said and winked at me as he strolled down the hallway.

"Okay. How about this suggestion: You put me down here, and then run as far as you can." I pouted even more when he ignored me, turning down another corner. I looked around for a moment, trying to think of where he might be headed to, but he once again interrupted my thoughts by saying, "So Yugi, your height is five-three, right?"

"No." I looked everywhere but at him, which was pretty hard to do. _-Actually yes. But why should I tell you for? I'm not being childish. I'm just extremely pissed off.-_

He chuckled and I felt his gaze on me as he replied, "You can't lie to me, Yugi. I've noticed for quite some time."

"Noticed what?" I stiffened in his arms.

"Everything." _-Oh, well that explains everything.-_ I love sarcasm. It sounds funny in my head when I think like that.

"Meaning?" And another thought that was on my mind; why in the hell does he have to be so mysterious?

"You live with your grandfather and help him out with his game shop. You love all kinds of games and puzzles. You are also very talented at playing card games." He paused, and then added, "But not as good as me."

"You are such an egotistical pig!" I hissed at him.

But he continued on and grinned, as if he didn't hear me at all, "Five-three. Ninety-five pounds. Born on June fourth. A gem-"

"Shut up, Yami Sennen!" He is _so _going to pay for this.

"I'm not done yet. Your IQ can be classified as a genius, which has helped you skip a couple of grades. You have three weaknesses. One is chocolate-covered strawberries. The second one is-"

"I said _shut _up!" I was very annoyed now.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you about the other two some other time then. I just thought of a place just for us."

In a matter of seconds, we were both outside and were on the school's soccer field. It was surprising to find no one was out here. _-Guess our soccer team believes in being lazy always wins every game.-_ I snorted at the thought. Our school soccer team hasn't won any games in the past few years; so why start now?

"Alright Yugi." My attention was back on the man who was already making my life miserable, waiting for him to continue on with whatever he had to say to me. "I'm going to lower you gently on the grass..."

The gears in my head starting working, already forming a plan. _-When do I run away?-_

"If you try anything, for example running away from me, I will keep you in my arms and sit here until someone finds us."

Damn it! Is this guy reading my mind or something? I pouted in annoyance, and then glared at him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Are you always so unfriendly to people?"

"No. Only you."

"How sweet."

"Go to hell."

"Alright. Thanks."

As he put me down on the grass, I waited for him to back off a bit so I could run off anyway.

But he didn't move away. Instead, he reached into his pocket and produced a stack of cards. He shuffled the cards all the while still hovering over me and said, "We are going to play a game."

I instantly perked up at the word game. Chuckling, he sat down in front of me and set the cards in between us. "What kind of game?" I asked, my left eyebrow going up as I gave him a questioning look.

"It's simple. We both draw a card from my deck, and whoever gets the card with the highest attack points wins." This time his lips quirked into a smirk. I blinked. What kind of smirk was that? As I tried to figure what that smirk could be called, he continued on talking, "The prize is...two promises. The winner gets two promises from the loser. So how about it, Yugi?"

I gave him a grin that could rival his own. "Perfect." I said and was now thinking of two promises he would have to keep. _-The first one would be him staying away from me for...ever. And I'll think about the second one after I win.-_

Shaking my head of my thoughts of victory, I looked at my opponent who looked _very _cocky with that smirk on his face. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face when I win this game.

"So who goes first?" I asked in an eager tone.

"Go ahead, Yugi. I want this moment to last as long as it can." He replied. _-Cocky jerk.-_ I sneered in my head as I drew a card. It was a female magician who looked pretty awesome in my opinion. On the top of the card it had 'Dark Magician Girl' imprinted in gold letters. I was so intrigued by the card that I failed to notice Yami Sennen draw a card after me as well.

I almost jumped in surprise when I felt a hand brush a part of my blonde bangs away from my eyes. I made the mistake of looking up at the owner of the hand, who was looking at me..._thoughtfully_?

_-Is that even possible? Maybe the real Yami Sennen is sick and I'm now dealing with his twin brother. That must be it.-_ But once again, I was wrong in my assumption, cause as soon as that thought passed in my head, he was grinning again. In that moment, I saw a twinkle flash in his eyes, as if he knew something I didn't. Which I had the feeling I was going to know _pretty _soon.

"So what did you draw, Yugi?" He asked me, that smirk reappearing again. Damn it, that smirk was getting on my last nerve!

"I drew the Dark Magician Girl. What about you?" I hissed out, now noticing the card that was resting on top of his knee. He picked it up gingerly and flipped it over, revealing another magician, this one was a male counterpart to the female magician I drew. Blinking, I looked up at him, waiting for him to confirm who won this game.

"Well Little One, looks like I've won this game." I gaped at him as he continued on, showing me both of our cards and pointing towards two numbers on the bottom of each card. "You see, the Dark Magician Girl, which _you_ drew, has two thousand attack points. Which is pretty high for a first draw. But _I _drew the Dark Magician, who has twenty-five thousand attack points. Which is clearly _more _higher than your monster, Yugi. So I win."

I couldn't believe it. I actually _lost _a game! And not just any game, it was a game against Yami Sennen! Before I could get up and go bang my head near the closest solid object I could find, I let out a yelp as I was tackled onto the grass, feeling the air rush out of my lungs as I was pinned down into the grass by Yami Sennen.

I tried to squirm out of his hold, but he only enforced it by straddling my waist, leaning down on me until we were face to face with each other. I felt a blush heat up my face as I tried desperately _not_ to think about the positions we were in. I managed to blurt out, "Damn you to hell, Yami Sennen!"

He sighed, and almost managed to look hurt by my words. "Yeah. I know. Why do you keep telling me that?" I snorted at the question and shot back at him, "Because you deserve it!"

"I don't recall doing anything horrible to you." I growled low in my throat at that comment. _-Don't recall?!? Is making a fool out of me a nice thing to do?- _But instead of voicing my thoughts, I decided to ask him the question that has been plaguing my mind ever since he started to ruin my plan back in the broadcasting room.

"Why are you doing this?" He grinned at me and replied, "Just making sure you won't run away from me before I ask for those two promises."

I huffed as good as I could from my position. "That's not what I meant."

He blinked at me, as if he was confused at what I was saying. "What else do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I wanted to get rid of the attention everybody has been giving me. Why didn't you say _what I wanted you to say_ in the broadcasting room?"

He lifted up a hand and started caressing my cheek, which more than likely had a blush forming under it. I stiffened once again from the contact, and from the looks of it he noticed it as well, but said nothing. He then smoothed my bangs away from my face, smiling down at me.

"Because I couldn't help it." I snorted. "You could have fooled me. Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't admit if you were related to me?" To my surprise, he rolled off me and lied right next to me on the grass, looking up at the clouds. After a moment of silence he sat up a bit, and leaned over me again, twirling the end of one of my blonde bangs with his finger.

"Can I make you forget that?" His voice was so soft he sounded almost guilty. Keyword _almost_. The Yami Sennen I knew was not one who knew what guilt was. And what bothered me the most was that I didn't know how to reply to that. What _was _I supposed to say? He sounded so serious that I didn't have the heart to tell him to go to hell. But saying _yes _didn't sound right either.

I was about to open my mouth to say 'maybe', but he beat me first by cupping my face with both hands and gently forcing my head to the side to look him directly in those piercing crimson eyes of his. He leaned down so both of our foreheads rested against each other as he finally breathed out, "I honestly don't know why I said it. Impulse maybe. You seem to have a knack of making me do things I didn't plan on doing." His left hand slipped down to cover my own hand. I felt a blush cover my face at the contact. "I regret saying those words."

_-Is this the Yami Sennen I know? He's actually giving me an apology.- _At the moment I felt like he was trying to fool me again, but then crossed out that idea because of the simple fact that he told me that he had feelings for me. Just what in the hell was he up to?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my racing heart as well as fighting down the blush I now sported. I needed to change the subject, and I needed to do it _now._

"So I lost the game. What do you want?" As soon as those words left my mouth, Yami Sennen leaned back away from me and gave me another one of his killer-smiles.

"Call me Yami." I swear his grin kept getting bigger and bigger with each growing second. He looked really glad now. "That's right. You can only call me _Yami _from now on. No more _'Yami Sennen.'"_

Okay then. That didn't sound too hard to keep. Yami. But it sounded strange in my head without the Sennen behind it. "Fine then. What's the second one?"

He moved again. He helped me get back on my feet, only to have his hands cup both of my shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I want a chance." My eyes snapped up to meet his smiling ones as he closed the gap between us quickly, resting our foreheads together again, his arms slowly settling on my waist. I blushed again at his nearness, and blurted out, "What are you talking about?"

His breath fanned my face as he replied, "I want a chance. A chance to have a relationship with you."

..._-Holy hell! What in the hell am I going to do now?!?-_

* * *

Rabbit: And that's it for chapter five! /Throws confetti everywhere/ I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter!

I dedicate this chapter to my Hikari, Egyptiancatgoddess! /Huggles Cat/ I love you! And to everyone on the BPSC forum! /Hands out puzzleshipping plushies/ Please review!

You now you wanna push the blue button and tell me if you loved it or not! X3


	6. You Are Such A Jackass, Yami!

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **6 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), violent!Yugi, and Perverted!Yami, and Sneaky!Yami

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

_

* * *

__~Yugi's POV~_

_-A relationship?!? Does he think that I have a death wish?!?-_ My mind frantically thought of all the possibilities of what would happen if I actually gave him this chance. -_Threats would be put into motion, instead of dead rats in my locker they'll probably put road kill in there, and- Why the hell am I worried about my locker? Hell, I'll be dead before I even reach school tomorrow!- _

I was snapped out of the thought of how many ways Yami's fanclub would try to torture and kill me as I felt Yami close the distance between us once more and kiss me. I tried to push away from him, but it seemed that my hands had other plans as they slid up from their position on Yami's chest up behind Yami's neck, fingers playing with the silky ebony hair.

Yami purred at the touch, and tightened his arms around me as our bodies connected, fitting perfectly against each other. I felt my insides melt at the contact as I struggled to get a hold of my thoughts, which were quickly slipping away with each second that I spent in Yami's embrace. _-Just enjoy it!- _That little voice in the back of my head yelled out. But the more _logical _part of my mind was trying to regain control of my body, and it succeeded when Yami started to nibble on my bottom lip.

I surprised both Yami and myself when I violently pushed away from him, my right hand covering my mouth as I tried to get my scrambled thoughts back together while watching Yami recover from the surprise as well. He looked at me for a bit, and then _smirked._ "Heh. I got you to enjoy that kiss, didn't I Yugi?"

I punched him again, and this time I didn't _care _if he was hurt or not. _-Sneaky bastard. Just who does he thinks he is dealing with? I will not fall for his stupid tricks!-_ I denied the thoughts that were telling me that I actually enjoyed being in Yami's arms, cause there was no way that I would ever enjoy being _kissed_ by a cockroach. A really annoying cockroach at that!

To my surprise, Yami started to chuckle as he carefully rubbed his left cheek. "I love how feisty you are, Little One." I blinked, but instead of trying to process that in my mind, I yelled, "Why are you doing this, Yami?"

"I find it quite amusing, Yugi." I really can't believe this guy. _-He finds it amusing to make me look like a fool?- _He continued on, "Remember the first thing you ever said to me? I'm sure you do. I know you have a photographic memory."

I snorted at that. _-I would have remembered even if I didn't have a photographic memory.- _

"You told me to go to hell." _-I don't regret saying it either.-_

"I couldn't stop thinking about you afterwards." _-Okay. I take that back. I do regret saying that. I should have never said it in the first place.-_

He was now standing a foot away from me now, his eyes never leaving mine as he continued his speech, "You know, it gets worse in class, because you are sitting right next to me. Our chairs are less than a foot away from each other. I knew you would react badly if I said I had feelings for you. And you did. I was wrong in assuming that you'd have mercy on me if we were on the school video."

I rolled my eyes at him. I really didn't think I've done anything wrong in what I did. In fact, I think that's what _normal_ people would do if they were in my situation.

I really do have to find out if this guy _really _was on drugs or not. Exasperated, I grounded out, "Why don't you just look for some other person who wouldn't hit you? Another person who wouldn't tell you to go to hell, instead of complaining like I've done. I'm pretty sure you could find-" I was stopped by the look Yami was giving me.

He looked..._disappointed_. But what for? There is nothing to be disappointed about! But once again, he proves me wrong when he says, "Were you listening to what I just said?" I blinked at him a couple of times, and his smirk turned into a frown.

"I'm not interested in..." I squeezed my eyes shut and began to pray. -_In me, in me, in me. Please.- _"...How a person behaves." -_Damn it!-_ I slowly opened my as I felt Yami cradle my face with both of his hands and forced me to look him directly at him. "Listen to me very carefully, Yugi Motou."

His next sentence shattered whatever hope I had of getting him out of my life.

"The only person I'm interested in is _you._"

I silently gulped down the knot that was forming in my throat and asked, "Okay. Fine. How do I give you that chance?"

His frown turned into a grin. "First off, you can't avoid me." I blinked at him and then retorted, "I don't avoid you." _-That's a lie.- _"I only avoid you when your fanclub is around." _-Which is most of the time.-_

"A promise is a promise. And if I know you well enough, which I _do,_ then I know you won't try to break this one." Yami let go of my face, and glanced at his watch, looking a bit surprised as he glanced back in my direction. "Well, we have five more minutes till lunchtime is over, Yugi. Do you want to talk about anything before we go?"

My right eye twitched as I started walk my way back towards the building, only stopping when I was standing side by side with Yami. "One question, Yami." I felt him look at me.

"Can I still hit you?"

He started laughing after that. I had the sudden urge to turn and smack him and his ego down a notch. -_What the hell? I was being serious! If I can't avoid him, what am I going to do if he annoys me? Praying sure as hell doesn't work for me.-_

"Yeah, you can." He finally answered after his laughter died down. "I don't mind, as long as you don't stay away from me."

I sighed. "Deal." But before I took another step away from him, his hand was wrapped around my wrist, making me look back at him. "What?" I was anxious to get in the building, far _far_ away from Yami Sennen.

"Wait. If you do _manage _to break your promise, what can I do to you?" Damn it. Why must he ask me a stupid question when he clearly stated a second ago that I _would never_ try to break a promise?

"You can hit me." I said quickly, feeling his hold on my wrist loosen slightly.

"_Hit_ you?"

"Yes."

"My way?"

"_Yes._" I must have pissed off a _very _important god to get in this predicament. Thankfully, he let go of my wrist as I started to walk away from him again, and as I was finally nearing the back door, I heard him yell out, "You are _absolutely _sure?"

"..." I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

While I got my books ready for my next class, I couldn't stop thinking of what I should do when I get home. After all, today was my last day being alive. _-What should I do on the day before I die?- _I tightened my hold around my books as I gulped at picturing me being slaughtered by the hordes of cockroaches, all of them tearing me limb by limb and giving my torso as a peace offering to the King of Cockroaches himself.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as I dragged myself from one to class to another, not even bothering to look at anyone else as I kept myself busy with a making a list of things to do before I die tomorrow. The last bell rang, signaling the end of school, and I rushed past everyone in the class to hurry out of the hallways and out of the school. I finally slowed down when I saw the game shop in sight, my mind set on fully relaxing tonight.

I stepped through the front door of the game shop and bade my grandfather a hello while kicking my shoes off near the entrance. I hung up my school jacket along with my backpack and steered myself towards the kitchen. As I got out a box of fresh strawberries from the fridge and set them down on the table, my mind raced back to what Yami had said about me.

_-Wait a minute. How did he know that I liked chocolate-covered strawberries?!? I mean, it's reasonable to know about my IQ and all that. But knowing how much I love puzzles and card games?-_ I didn't _want _to know what else he knew about me.

In only a couple of minutes, I erased everything that I was going to do tonight and was now planning a plot for revenge.

_-If that jerk thinks he can get away with all this, he better think again! Hell hath no fury like one pissed off Motou Yugi.- _So now I had to come up with two plans: one for revenge, and one for survival.

I sighed, taking a strawberry out of the container and took a small bite out of it. After eating a few strawberries and licking off any remaining strawberry juice that had managed to stick to my fingers, I went upstairs to my room and fell face first onto my bed.

God, I wish I had an 'easy' button for my life. But no, that would be a _miracle _if my life were easy. Instead, my life was filled with evil cockroaches, disgusting cockroaches, annoying cockroaches, and even more cockroaches. And that evil lawn gnome in the backyard.

I snorted as I turned my head to the side, so I was facing my desk. I fought the urge to get up and bang my head against the desk. "Why me?!?"I asked myself. Of course, I didn't respond, because I felt silly talking to myself in the first place. Deciding that this was getting me nowhere, I managed to succumb to sleep, dreaming about all the ways I could get my revenge against one Yami Sennen.

~The next day~

I woke up late this morning, and for once, I didn't care if I was late for school. That meant I had minimized the chances that I would be confronted by Yami's fanclub. I took my time taking a shower and getting dressed, and then walked downstairs to see that my grandfather left me a note on the kitchen table, which had a plate that had toast and bacon on it. I put a piece of toast in my mouth and read the note saying that my grandfather went on an archeological dig to India, and had left very early this morning. He would be back in two weeks, and I couldn't help but grin at that.

_-This will give me plenty of time to plan my revenge against Yami without feeling bad for avoiding Grandpa and keeping all this from him!- _I sighed at that thought; I usually told my grandfather about how each day at school was, and I narrowly escaped his questions yesterday. I love my grandfather to death, but this was one problem that I had to fix on my own.

I reluctantly got my shoes and jacket on while grabbing my backpack from the closet rack and locked up the game shop behind me. The high school was about a fifteen minute walk from the game shop, so that gave me plenty of time to think of how I was going to carry out my plan. My mind came up with nothing, and before I knew it I was right in front of the school gate, I gathered all the courage I had and walked through the gate.

As soon as I opened the door to my first class, Mr. Kurosawa stopped writing on the chalkboard and glared at me. I felt everyone's eyes on me when I entered the classroom.

"You are thirty-three minutes late, Mr. Motou. You may have contributed to the school history yesterday, but it doesn't mean you have the privileges to disobey school rules. Also, what you missed in these past thirty-three minutes is going to affect how well you do on the next quiz which is-"

-_Blah, blah, blah. I can't hear you. Blah, blah, blah.-_ Mr. Kurosawa should know by now that I really don't _listen _to teachers who scold me. Ignoring him for the moment, I looked at my classmates, and I didn't like what I saw. The guys were silently jeering at me while the girls were giving me glares that would have killed me by now on the spot. Yami was the only one _grinning _at me.

Just to piss off Mr. Kurosawa even more, I went on ahead and sat down in my seat, barely hearing the last part of his rant at me. "Mr. Motou! Would you at least care to explain your reason for not being _punctual_?"

I glared at him. "No I won't. But thanks for your _concern, _Mr. Kurosawa." He gave me one last glare and turned back to resume his lesson.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Yami replied as he scooted closer to me.

I gave him a glare. "I'm not a coward."

"That's my Little One."

-_His Little One?- _I suppressed my violent urge to stomp on his foot, now remembering that I had a favor to ask of him.

Yami blinked at me in surprise and said, "What's the matter? No response at all? Not even a 'go to hell'? Are you feeling well?" He put a hand on my forehead, and the other on his own. "Doesn't feel like you have a fever. What's wrong with you then?"

I took a deep breath and then forced myself to speak out, "I need to ask you something. If we're going to have a...a rel-"

"Relationship." Yami finished for me. Damn him for not letting me finish! "Are you really afraid of going out with me?"

"No." _-Yes. Everyone will be waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush me.- _I continued on, "My point is, are you going to keep this thing between us?"

He blinked at me again. "Why?"

I growled in frustration. "Don't act stupid, Yami! Uggh. I should have never agreed to play that game with you."

"Why?" Does he only know how to say just one word? My right eye started to twitch.

I sighed. "Unless you have a better way to make sure everyone in the school doesn't-"

"Okay. I get it." He leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh of his own. "I won't say anything about what is happening between us."

I started grinning like a madman. "Since we _are_ keeping it between us, can you tell the whole school that we're not-"

"No." He cut me off and placed his hand over mine and squeezed gently.

I huffed out, "Why not? If you don't, people will put even more dead animals in my locker, threats will be carried out, and-"

He cut me off again,this time his eyes narrowing as his grin turned into a frown, "Who is threatening you?"

I blushed and looked away from him. "Err...." _-I shouldn't start stuttering. I should be firm with my answer.- _"How the hell should I know who they are? Was I supposed to ask for their names or something? When you have a horde of people threatening you, polite greetings are not what you have in mind at the time."

Yami's gaze softened, as he gave me a small smile and replied, "I don't think they'll do that anymore, would they? After all, everyone has seen you punch me on video. Anyway, I've thought of a better way." His fingers laced with mine. "You can stick with me. No one is going to bother you that way. And I can let everyone know that there _is _something going on between us. Then warn all of them to stay away from you."

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the desk. "How do you know it'll work?"

"It'll work better than your idea." This time I couldn't resist to banging my head against the desk. My mind was practically screaming, "No, no, no, no!" as I kept ramming my head into the desk, only to stop when I felt a hand squeeze my kneecap gently. I looked back up to glare at Yami, only to be surprised when he leaned forward and laughed softly in my ear.

"Don't think I don't know what you were trying to play at, Yugi. You can't fool me." He then stated to nibble my earlobe.

I did what my violent instincts told me to do when he said '_That's my Little One'_ earlier. I grinned in satisfaction at the pained expression on his face when my foot smashed his into the ground.

"You are such a jackass, Yami."

* * *

Rabbit: ...So I'm sorry this update is a week (or two) late. But I've been having the most horrible week ever! D: /Hides under the carpet/ Promise the next update will be sooner! :D

This is dedicated to Zeraphie, who kept me alive with her smut each night and is a super special awesome writer. /Huggles Zeph/ And to my Caribou. Which I love so much. =w=

Review please? Promise the update will come faster if more reviews pour in! X3 Please? /Gives out puzzleshipping plushies to all the reviewers/


	7. Yami?

**Title: **High School Never Ends

**Part: **7 out of ?

**Warnings: **AU, Japanese names, Possessive!Yami, an OC Yugi (you'll see why! X3), violent!Yugi, and Perverted!Yami, Sneaky!Yami, Stalker!Yami, and the announcer's true identity! :O

**Pairings: **YYxY, possible others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

Summary: Meet Yugi Motou, the shy, but feisty new high school senior who has just transferred into Domino High for the sole purpose of getting a better education and having more free time to himself. But things don't go according to plan when he meets the popular, gorgeous, mysterious, drop dead sexy Yami Sennen. Yami can charm any and all with just one of his famous smirks or with his killer smiles, yet the very first words he got from Yugi were Go. To. Hell. Yami. And Sennen. Can Yugi resist Yami's romantic yet perverted ways or will he fall for the man who wants to show him how to love and get in his pants at the same time?

Notes:

--_Yami thinking--_

_-Yugi thinking-_

* * *

_~Yugi's POV~_

As the day dragged on, I found myself wishing it was lunchtime already. From the glares I kept getting from everyone to the teachers droning on and on about whatever was on their mind, I kept to myself and instead glared at the clock that was hanging above the black chalkboard.

_-C'mon! Let it be lunchtime already!- _I resisted the urge to yell at the clock for going so slow, because I was getting more and more anxious for the bell to ring. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally heard the bell ringing for lunch, and grabbed my notebook before I ran out of the classroom. As I scurried towards my locker, I saw that everyone was heading towards the assembly hall for some odd reason. I blinked a few times as I put my things up and closed my locker, walking slowly towards the mass forming down the hall, wondering what had caught the cockroaches attention.

_-I hate being short these days.-_ I huffed as I jumped up down, attempting to see over my classmates shoulders. _-Curse all those who are taller than me!-_ I stopped jumping and pouted, thinking of how many ways I can chop off these cockroaches legs until I heard the announcer's voice boom from the plasma T.V. That was hanging off the wall. "Ladies and gentleman! This is your lunchtime school announcer, Yuki Judai! I hope everyone will enjoy their lunch on this beautiful Thursday afternoon! Anyway, I have some hot news to share with you all! I received a letter from Sennen Yami yesterday and wanted me to read this to all of you today, so listen up!"

Since I couldn't see the T.V, I settled for just standing still in the back and closed my eyes to hear the announcer better. I froze when I heard that Yami had given the announcer a letter to read to the whole school. Was it about me? My eyes widened as I heard the announcer come back to live saying, "Here it is! '_To all the members of the school: Firstly, I want to convey my sincere gratitude here. A heartfelt thanks goes out to all my fellow schoolmates who have shown me much care and concern in the past. Secondly, I would like to share my happiness with all of you as I have persuaded Yugi Motou to be on speaking terms with me with the help of our announcer, Yuki Judai. Thanks, Judai, I owe you one. As I have mentioned on the video yesterday, I have feelings for Yugi- He is a beautiful angel to me. Hence, __it is my wishes that all of you would give him the same kind of care and friendliness I have received from you.__Thank you for understanding. Your friend, Yami' _. What a message! Thanks for mentioning my name, Yami! You are a real pal. I'm at your service anytime."

The announcer to another break again, but my mind was too busy trying to process what had just happened. Yami...he did this yesterday?!? He was giving the whole school a warning, and had done it even _before_ I asked him to keep this stupid relationship a secret?!? That _sneaky_ bastard!

As I turned away fuming about how many ways I could kill Yami Sennen with my own bare hands I faintly heard the announcer exclaim, "Anyway, I'm sure y'all understand what he _wishes _y'all to do. Care and friendliness to his special Yugi. Did you hear that girls? You can interpret it in your own way, but it sounds to me as if he _does not _appreciate people bothering him..."

I huffed and decided to look all over the school for Yami to give him a piece of my mind, but he was no where to be found when I heard the bell ring to signal that lunch was over. _-Figures. I can't find him when I want to, but when I don't want him to find me he instantly knows where to find me.-_ I frowned at that thought. _How_ does he know everything about me? As I pondered about it, my body was on auto-pilot and headed towards my locker to get the things I needed for my next class.

A couple of hours later, I got up from my desk in my last class and started packing my things up, my right eye twitched as I heard loud screeching noises coming from behind me. I looked back to see three girls still sitting at their desks, and from what I can tell they are probably talking about Yami, as usual.

_-Wait a minute.-_ I paused in putting my history book in my backpack, the wheels in my head turning as I thought of an perfect idea on getting information on where Yami might be at on school grounds. _-I could just listen into their conversation and they might spit out his whereabouts. Or even better lead me to him.- _I snorted at the last thought. Wherever Yami was, his fanclub wasn't too far behind him. As the girls got up and started to leave the classroom, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and walked a few feet behind them, just the right distance so no one would assume I was stalking these three girls.

_-After all, it wouldn't do me any good if I get mauled by a bunch of girls for being a stalker, now would it?- _I almost chuckled at the thought, but suppressed it down when the girl in the middle started to babble out loudly, "Oh my god! I so can't wait to see Yami! He looks _so_ hot in all that gear he wears." _-How did I know they were from his fanclub?-_ I sighed at that.

The one on her left replied back, "I know what you mean! Those gorgeous red eyes, seductive smile, and his God-like sexy body! He looks good with anything on!" I blinked at that comment. _-Now that's a big lie. Honestly, looking good in everything?!? I bet he looks terrible in a tutu!"- _I was mortified at the image that thought made in my mind. I had to stop a moment to shake that thought out of my head before it grew into something worse.

Luckily for me, the one on the right wanted opened her mouth and also wanted to share her thoughts on Yami. "It's too bad he has a thing for that Yugi punk though. Seriously, what does Yami see in that guy? I mean, he _is _a bit cute, but he has those freaky large purple eyes that are creepy! Jeeze!"

I had to control the urge to go behind her and scare the hell out of her, just for fun. _-Control yourself, Yugi. Scaring another person just because your eyes are apparently creepy isn't something to do when you need to find the guy who made your life miserable to begin with.-_

The middle girl spoke up again when they stopped at a set of doors. "Okay girls, just act pretty and try to get Yami's attention on us after he finishes his fencing matches!"

I froze at that comment. _-Fencing?!? Yami fences? Wow. So this is where he must have been during lunchtime. Huh. Guess I should see how good he is while thinking of what I'm gonna say to him when he finishes fencing!- _I felt my blood boil at the thought of the sneaky bastard as the three girls opened the door on the right and shut it behind them.

Waiting a few minutes before I went inside to face the jerk that I'm in a 'relationship' with, I walked towards the doors and stopped when I was only a foot away from it. Collecting my thoughts and my courage, I pushed the door open and walked inside.

I stopped in my tracks at the sight of Yami, fully dressed in fencing gear, saluting his partner who was a very pretty girl that was also decked in fencing gear, except hers was slightly alternated than Yami's. His partner saluted him at the same time, the both of them holding out their masks so they could tap the metal side of the others masks with their saber. As soon as they saluted the director, both of them walking away from each other as they both put on their masks and adjusted them.

As they got ready to face each other, my mind was trying to remember the information that I've read about fencing a few years back, as I always wanted to try it out myself, but never had the guts to do something so _complex _as fencing. But I'm the kind of person who likes to sit back and watch sports, rather than participate in them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Yami's fanclub cheering him on from the bleachers. I looked at them with a glare, but then turned back towards the match as soon as I heard the director yell out, "Halt. Touch right. Bout." I looked over towards the opposite side of the room and saw a the fencing team cheering the girl on, some of them yelling out, "Go Blue-Eyes!" over and over again. I grinned, and then proceeded to jog up all the way on the top row of the bleachers, wanting to get a better view of the action.

To tell the truth, I'm secretly rooting for Yami's opponent, Blue-Eyes, cause she sounds like someone who can beat Yami's ego down a size. _-And what better way of knocking him down a peg by beating him at fencing?- _Granted, I knew these were only practice matches, but as Yami lost another round to Blue-Eyes, at least I had something to rub in his face now.

I was so mesmerized at watching the matches that were going on on the strip, and failed to realize that the fencing team was starting to put away the equipment as the last match came to an end. I blinked a couple of times, and then got up and decided that I would just wait outside for Yami until the fencing team was done cleaning up the gym. I walked out of the gym to be surprised by seeing a sunset off into the distance. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was a quarter past six.

_-I hate how time goes by fast whenever I'm not paying any attention to it.- _I sighed and stared up at the cloudy sky, lost in my thoughts until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Hello there, Little One. I'm so glad you came to my fencing practice. I want to intro-"

I cut him off by turning around and pushed away from him, leveling him with a glare on the spot. "I heard your 'message', Yami. The announcer read it to the whole school during lunch." I growled at him, but my comment only made him grin at me.

"Cool. I'll walk you home then. Ready to go?" He asked, and once again walked over to me and slung his arm around my shoulder, only for me to push him off me once again.

"You stink. Get away from me." I huffed out. From the corner of my eye I saw the fencing team walk off the other way, and Yami must have seen this because he looked over and yelled out at the group, "Good practice you guys! And Blue-Eyes, I'll beat you the next time around!"

The girl nicknamed 'Blue-Eyes' turned slightly around and yelled back, "Alright, Red-Eyes! And we'll see who will beat who next time, Yami! See ya later!"

I raised a brow at that and looked back at Yami. "'Red-Eyes'? Guess the fencing team has nicknames for each member then." He chuckled at my comment and motioned for me to walk with him towards the school gates. I hesitated at first, but wanted some answers from him. He must have saw my hesitation, because he looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"No." I resisted the urge to punch him once again by clenching my fists at my sides and clenched my teeth. "I'm not."

He laughed. "Alright. You're not. You are a little unhappy. So why did you come to find me?"

I glared at him again. "You know why, you sneaky bastard." He walked towards me only stopping when he was only a foot away from me. I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, "You are so silly Little One. You know that my message will keep you safe. And I said I wouldn't say anything about what's happening between us. They'll know even if I don't say a word about our relationship anyway."

My right eye started to twitch as I asked the question that has been plaguing me ever since I've heard that stupid message. "So you tricked me?" _-If he is so smart, then why didn't he skip grades? Then I wouldn't be in the same class as him.-_

His grin turned into what I called a _victory_ smirk. "Couldn't resist. You are too cute when you are trying to be nice to me." _-Calm down Yugi. Violence does not solve anything.-_ But my fist slammed right into his chest anyway. I watched with satisfaction as Yami winced from the impact, stepping backwards awkwardly to look at me with a hurt look. "Ouch! Yugi, what did you do that for?"

I smirked back at him and walked away, replying as I walked farther and farther away from him, "Couldn't resist, Yami. You were just too _cute_."

To my surprise and amazement, what Yami had told me was true; I no longer had any dead rats rotting in my locker, I haven't gotten any threatening letters from anyone, and more importantly, I haven't been mobbed or murdered yet by Yami's fanclub! All in all, my life has improved tremendously. Everyone was finally leaving me alone, all except for one person: _Yami._

During classes, when our teachers would drone on and on while writing notes up on the chalk board, Yami would spend the time doing _whatever _he wanted to do, from fiddling with my hand to twirling one of my blond bangs around his finger. And the worst part is, he never got _caught_ by any of our teachers while touching me, or rather attempting to _molest _me.

_-I guess our class is well known for its bad behavior even though most of us make good grades most of the time.- _I snorted at that thought, not believing that any of the cockroaches in this school were making good grades.

When the last bell rang, my classmates started to swarm out of the classroom, most of them thanking the gods that school was finally over with for today. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, following the mass of cockroaches that were heading towards the entrance of the school. As I walked out the doors and into the bright sun, I felt someone grab the bottom part of my school jacket and slightly tug on it.

My left eye started twitching as I whirled around to face the one who _dared _to mess with me, only to take a step back as I saw Yami standing there, with that damned victory smirk plastered on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled out, "What do you want now?"

"I have a question for my favorite teacher." I sighed at that. The things he asked me to teach were always long and complex, and right now I wasn't in the mood to answer in question that he had.

_-Why do I even tolerate him for?- _I frowned at that thought, because I already knew the answer to that. Yami would be even worse around me if I didn't let him have his way. And because of that stupid promise I made him.

But today I _really _didn't want to deal with him, so I turned around and replied while I was walking away from him, "I'm going home."

I felt him grab a fistful of the end of my jacket again, and I resisted the urge to whip around and smack him upside the head with my backpack as I heard him say, "Just one little question."

"Yami, no. If anything, I should be the one questioning you!" I growled out loud. He kept his hold on my jacket and replied, "What do you mean by that, Little One?" He let go of my jacket as I once again whirled around to face him.

"You know exactly what I mean, you cocky jerk! At first you were being a jackass, ruining all my plans and then coming onto me and acting like we've known each other for a long time! And then you have the gall to think that I'm going to answer all of your questions and hang out with you when in reality I know _nothing _about you!" I took a deep breath from my rant and watched Yami's expression go from surprised to calm in less than a second.

He leaned forward and cupped my face with both of his hands all the while staring directly into my eyes with those crimson depths, and he said in a soft voice, "Alright. So what do you want to know, Yugi?"

My jaw dropped open for a moment, my mind racing with a million questions I could ask him, but one question was on the tip of my tongue, so I snapped my mouth shut for a moment, and then opened it again and blurted out, "How do you _know_ so much about me?!?"

Yami blinked at the question, then gave me a grin and leaned even more towards me until his lips brushed against my ear, causing me to shiver. "Yami?" I breathed out, my mind going blank at his nearness.

In a seductive tone, Yami whispered, "I've been watching you, Little One."

* * *

Rabbit: Evil cliffhanger of doom once more comes into play! :D /Hides from being mobbed/

I have an announcement to make! I have wrote a one-shot smutty fic that is of course, puzzleshipping, but I won't post it till I get _100_ reviews for this story! So whoever writes the big 1-0-0 review, I shall dedicate my smutty one-shot to you! X3

And for those wondering about 'Blue-Eyes', that is actually Spirithorse. XD /Huggles Spirit/ Thank you once again for helping me out by giving me info on about fencing! Ily lots! And this one is also dedicated to everyone in the BPSC forum, cause all of you are awesome! Especially you, Zeph. =w=

Review please! Reviews keep me motivated to write more! (And update more faster)! :D You know you wanna push that blue button and tell me if you liked this chapter or not! Flames are welcome by the way. For I shall use them to roast my marshmallows! Bwahahahahahaha! /Hands reviewers mobium/blind/puzzleshipping plushies/


End file.
